PicturePerfect!
by LostPaladin97
Summary: Tensou Sentai Goseiger: Alata learns to never follow the Gosei girls to the mall...


**Author's Note: **LostPaladin97 again! This time, I have written a fanfic for Goseiger, looking at the dwindling amount of Gosei fanfics. This is inspired by Epic 9, where the girls drag Alata to buy them ice-cream… I haven't written for quite a while, so I apologize if you find my writing not as fluent…

"Who wants to follow us to the mall?" Eri and Moune cried, as the Goseigers were residing in the Amachi Institute.

The three guys, Alata, Agri and Hyde looked at each other.

"When my sister asks you to follow her to the mall, _do not agree no matter what_," Agri tried whispering to the two others.

"I…need the bathroom," Hyde, who got his point, mumbled and shuffled away.

"I just remembered…I had to do something important," Agri made himself absent as well.

"W…what…? I…" Alata sat stunned on the sofa.

"Yay! Alata is following us!" Eri squealed, grabbing his hand.

And before he knew it, both girls were pulling him along to the nearby shopping mall.

"What are we gonna do?" Alata pressed his face against the glass as the three of them took the elevator.

"You'll see," Moune replied with a chuckle. They exited the elevator and headed to an arcade. Alata stared at the numerous grab-machines, but Eri and Moune paid no attention to them. Instead, they headed to the back of the arcade, where a few booths were.

"What…is…that?" Alata cocked his head and gave a quizzical look. It looked like a photo booth, but it had pictures of anime-styled girls and heavily photoshopped models all over it.

"A photo sticker booth!" they both chirped and pulled him into one of the booths.

The inside of the booth was small completely white, giving it a clean…and claustrophobic look.

"I don't think this is a good idea…" Alata felt his stomach writhe a little. Then, he heard the "clink" of a coin, and suddenly some freakishly annoying music started playing, followed by a high-pitched, irritating voice speaking.

Alata spun around, and he saw Eri and Moune selecting templates on a touch screen (which had a sparkly pink background), and the irritating voice assisting them as they made their choices.

_This does not seem like an ordinary photo booth, _Alata thought to himself, peering over the girls' shoulders.

"Alata! Hurry and get into position! They are about to take the photos!" Eri shook Alata out of his thoughts and quickly stepped back with Moune.

"_Are you ready? 3, 2, 1!"_

_Flash._

The two girls posed for that photo, but Alata was completely unaware until a bright flash of light lit the booth.

"Hey! I…"

_Flash._

Again, he was not ready for the picture.

Embarrassed and displeased with the two photos already taken, he turned around, saying, "I think this is just stu-"

_Flash._

"Alata, you are ruining the photos by being unprepared," Eri reminded him, irritation in her voice.

"Okay, I know tha-"

_Flash._

"Please pose, Alata. We are the only ones posing," Moune sighed as she and Eri flashed a different expression on their faces.

"I am trying to, but the camera's just too-"

_Flash._

"The final shot! Get into position quickly!" Eri said as Moune pulled Alata between them. They both did a "chu~" pose, but for Alata…well…you guessed it…

_Flash._

"Thank goodness it's over…" Alata groaned as they exited the booth, and made it towards the exits.

"No, no, no, we're not done yet…" Eri tugged him back.

"We have to design our photos!" Moune was standing at a corner next to the booth, editing their photos on the touch screens with.

Eri joined her while Alata peered behind their shoulders. Basically, they looked _horrible._ Their eyes were artificially widened, lips extra red, and face extra pale. It was as if the quality of the photos were compromised.

"You two look stupid with those expressions," Alata gave his two cent's worth as he examined the photos, cringing at the cute and girly poses made by Eri and Moune.

"You look worse, ruining all the photos with your unpreparedness," Moune hissed, as she selected a few pink hearts and a cupcake to add on the photos.

"Why are you defacing the photos with all those pictures?" Alata cried.

"Defacing?" Eri ticked, "We are _decorating_ the photos with clip art, to make them look cuter." As she said that, she drew halos over their heads with a glitter pen tool.

Finally, the girls were done. The machine printed out the photo stickers and they could finally leave the photo booth.

"Finally…" Alata emerged, looking as if he just came back from a survival camp.

"That was fun!" Eri squealed as she admired the photos.

Moune smiled. "Yeah, the photos turned out quite well, except for Alata spoiling them."

Then the girls looked at each other, exchanging looks. Eri winked. Moune nodded.

"Eh?" Alata turned around and looked at them.

"Another round!" The girls took Alata by the arm and dragged him back to the arcade.

"_No!"_

**Footnotes: **A photo sticker booth is just like a photo booth, but its purpose is for people to take photos, decorate them and print them out as stickers to keep as souvenirs. It is more for entertainment than for formal uses. Very popular amongst high school girls.

Photoshop, a short form for Adobe Photoshop, is a software for editing photographs.

"Chu~" is a term commonly used in Japan for "kiss". Also can be written as "chuu".


End file.
